


Wedding Bells (Oneshot)

by DemonJensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJensen/pseuds/DemonJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is nervous to sing at his uncle's wedding, even if the people he is singing in front of are all family to him, except the caterers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells (Oneshot)

It was supposed to be a day filled with joy and peace but all Dean felt at the moment was nerves and how tight Jo had tied the tie around his neck.  
"Don't be so nervous Dean, the only people who are gonna see you sing is family and the caterers." Jo placed a hand on his back and pushed him up the stairs of the platform Bobby had built just for his and Ellen's wedding reception. Most everything in the ceremony had finished but now it was time for Dean to perform and he was sure as hell scared to get out there. He walked on to the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone with shaky hands, if it wasn't just his family in the audience Dean wouldn't be able to do this. It wasn't just family though, the caterers loomed at the back of the seating area and their attention landed on Dean when he tapped the mic causing an abrupt screech.  
"Sorry, uh sorry." Dean cleared his throat, "I'm gonna be singing Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas as a, uh, tribute to my uncle and his new wife."  
He grinned at the pair nervously and his eyes roamed the small group of people in front of him. Sammy, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Rufus, and Garth. Further to the back he caught a glimpse of a man and a woman he didn't recognize but couldn't see all that well either because they were further back into bobby's junker yard where it was less lit by the golden globes of light hung through trees. It was around sunset and the mood was perfect for a song so Dean hoped he would get this right.  
'Carry on my wayward son,'  
When he started singing the man catering the wedding stepped forward and his full lips were parted in awe. Dean couldn't help but stare at the man, his high cheeckbones and bright blue eyes were illuminated with this bright golden light that complimented him and his lips were so plush that Dean longed to brush them with his own. His hair was peaked up in every different direction in a messy casual style that just made the man even more appealing. He realized he was staring and blinked his eyes off the man, a blush tinting the tips of his ears red. The song was soon over and Dean was relieved but it also meant the ceremony was over. That he wouldn't see whoever that man at the back of the crowd was again. He stepped off the stage and was greeted with hugs and thank yous from the newly weds but he let them finish what they had to say out of consideration and then excused himself because he, 'needed air.' The man and woman with the small catering company were packing up their truck once Dean rushed to the other side of the house at a slight jog to catch up with them. The gorgeous blue eyed man turned towards Dean from the bed of his truck and recognized him as the one who sang at the reception, "If you're looking to pay me the groom already covered it, but thank you."  
Dean blushed from his shoulders to his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck, "I uh- I was actually wanting to ask you for your number, I'm Dean by the way."  
"I have a business card I can give to y-"  
"I mean your personal number, so maybe we can talk sometime, I don't know." Dean lowered his arm and slouched a bit in defeat.  
"O-oh My name is C-Castiel. Do you have a pen?" The blue eyed man looked at his, a blush that was barely visible in the darkening sky rose on his cheeks. A grin spread across Dean's face as he realized the man wasn't rejecting him, he was confused.  
Dean pulled a pen out of his the inside of his jacket, you can never be too prepared, and handed it to Castiel along with a napkin he stuffed into his pocket subconsciously. His long fingers left a graceful script on the napkin of seven numbers and his name was written above.  
"Castiel, that's a really great name." When Dean went to retrieve the number from Castiel he made sure his fingers brushed the other man's hand a little longer then necessary. "I'll text you later I guess."  
"I hope so, and uhm you did really great singing today." Castiel smiled sheepishly and walked to the door of his truck after closing his tailgate.  
"Thanks, Cas, if I can call you that." Dean replied with a smile and a slight wave of goodbye.  
"I'd like that, Dean." Castiel remained in the door a second longer and looked back at Dean before entering the truck and driving away. The next wedding they were together at was their own.


End file.
